The Black Box
by shado phoenix
Summary: Kai's life was great, great house, and great family. But he gets a ransom, and his family gets stolen away from him...He has to get her back, but he doesn't know who to trust, his traitorous friends? Or his hateful enemies?....Plz RR!
1. Intro

Hello Reader! You've just stumbled upon one of my first fics, so sit back and relax. Hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

**WARNING: I own the plot of this fiction, I do not own Beyblade, nor the characters, not even a character called "Saskia" in this fic. The character belongs to another writer on called Ladya C.Maxine. However, i DO own a guy ** **that appears later on.**

**

* * *

**

;;; Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Saskia lay on the wooden floorboards, with her elbows propped up and her hands holding up her head. Watching television was one of her favourite past times in the night. It was relaxing; wearing only t-shirt and skirt, lying on the floor watching good old cartoons was definitely something to do at night.

In the distance, a mobile started to ring. Footsteps behind her were heard walking from the bedrooms hallway towards the kitchen. Then the phone conversation started.

"Hiwatari Speaking." Kai Hiwatari, the owner of the house, successful business man and older brother of Saskia, he is the only person to have a family relation to her. Their parents died when she was young, leaving only the two siblings to carry on in life. All of Saskia's life, Kai had taken care of her, given her medicine when she was ill, cheered her up when she was down, Kai was the best big brother she could have.

"Mhmm, send those stocks to warehouse three." Then a voice on the other side spoke.

"By tonight, shipment's tomorrow." Kai flipped his phone closed. He put his phone back onto the countertop and walked back into his room.

Saskia focused her attention onto the TV screen again. Tonight was relaxing, but boring. Today was so called "Paper work" day, the day when Kai wears a shirt and jeans, doing nothing but scribbling on paper. He would come out to make breakfast, lunch and dinner, but most of the day; he would stay in his room writing. This was only once a week so it was ok, Saskia didn't need –that- much attention, she had endless amounts of toys in her room anyway.

The mobile rang again.

She looked back towards the kitchen and waited for the footsteps to approach. Couple of seconds went by still with the phone ringing. Figuring that her brother didn't hear it, she jogged over, tip-toed and reached for the phone on the countertop. She flipped open the phone just like she seen her brother do a million times.

"Hello?"

"Erm, hi, Am I talking to Kai Hiwatari?"

"Nup, hang on a second please." She covers the bottom half of the phone with her small hands and walks over to Kai's room. She knocks on the door with her free hand and awaits an answer. Kai always taught her to be patience and polite.

"Come in Sassy." She reaches up and twists the door knob, pushing the door open; she could see him scribbling down on paper on his work desk. The desk lamp was the only light source in the room, emitting a faint yellow glow.

"What's up?"

"Call for you!" She hands him the phone with a bright smile. Without looking up, he reaches for the phone while continuing to scribble with his other hand.

"Thanks." He puts the phone against his ear. Saskia's smile soon faded away, being curious, she tip-toed to see what he was scribbling down this time. Or he would say "Doing Paper work."

"Hiwatari Speaking." The voice on the other side started to talk without taking a breath.

"...What do you mean they're there!" She turns her head and looks at his face. Someone probably delivered the stuff to the wrong warehouse again.

"...Stop stuttering and tell me!" Kai dropped his pen and started to quickly rummage through a tray full of paper at the side of his desk. He then looked at Saskia, still realizing she was still here, he gestured for her to go out. OK, so sometimes he didn't give her much attention, but he was a business man, lots of people do wrong things, Kai never liked people who didn't follow his orders correctly or fast enough. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it with her ear listening in.

"...What did he do!"

"...No, -you- listen, there was a signed agreement."

"...What do you mean you had to break it!"

"...He was meant to stay in there forever, closed off from all communication contact. End of Story. Even the judge signed it!"

Saskia was puzzled, workers don't normally stay in warehouses forever.

"...What do you mean you don't know! Liste- Hey, don't you dare cut off! Hey! There was a signed contract!" Paper rummaging was heard.

"I've still got the contract! In black and white! Listen!...What the hell are you saying! Hey! Don't cut off! Hey! HEY!"

Loud cursing was heard and also the crash landing of the phone on the wooden surface. Saskia ran back into the living room and lay on the floor like before, staring at the TV. Kai's door opened harshly and footsteps pounded into the wooden floorboards, going into the kitchen. Kai grabbed the cordless phone out of its base and pressed some numbers swiftly. He brought the phone up to his ear and waited.

"...Yeah, Hello, This is Kai Hiwatari, May I talk to Mr. Morrison please?" A few more seconds of waiting.

"...Yeah, Dave? So what's this about hiring people and all?" Saskia turned her head round and looked directly at her brother, leaning against the countertop.

"...This morning! Why wasn't I informed earlier then!"

"...yeah well, that jackass probably forgot this morning. Cos I just talked to him a moment ago."

"...He cut me off, mhmm...Yeah, so what about the signed agreement? You just broke it like that?"

"...That is fucking ridiculous! Who had the power to do that without calling a meeting!"

"...You don't how the fuck he did this? God this is just great, real great."

"...Yeah, thanks...FOR NOTHING!" Kai slams the phone down.

He was obviously pissed. –Very- Pissed. He ran his hand through his hair and just stared at the ground for a few moments.

"Kai?" Saskia trotted over and stood next to him, she was just about a quarter of his height, so she had to tilt her head all the way back in order to face him.

"Did someone do something wrong?" She seemed too innocent, too fragile to be his little sister. He picked her up and hugged her close.

"Yeah, someone did something fucking wrong." He lay into her shoulder and both just stood there in silence, a comfortable silence.

Three knocks were heard at the door.

Kai jerked his head up, Saskia saw annoyance in his features.

"Sassy, I want you to go to your room and lock the door; don't come out till I say."

"How comes?" Was the innocent reply, Kai put her down gently.

"Because I have to take care of the person at the door."

"But I could always stay in the living room when you answ-..."

"Saskia. Go." Not wanting to be scolded, she looked at him one last time and then walked into her room, locking the door. She leaned against the door listening. Footsteps went over towards the front door and then silence. The front door opened and then some chattering went on. She couldn't make out the words; her door was too far away from the conversation. A second later, the door slammed shut. A second went, there was a loud thud. Another second went, silence. Saskia started to think; she didn't know what was going on. She never had to lock herself in her room when Kai was answering the door...Only when there was gonna be some trouble. Saskia felt her heart start to speed up. She remembers what he said earlier.

"_So what's this about hiring people and all_?" What if there were hired undertakers? After Kai and her? She started to shake; she sat down and hugged her knees towards her chest, still with her ear against the door. Footsteps slowly approached her room. She could almost feel the vibrations on the floorboards travel in her direction. She hadn't been as scared as this since that old man had kidnapped her. She could see underneath the door gap, two shadowed feet stopped right on the other side of her door.

"...Open the door Saskia." ..._Kai's voice isn't as low as that..._

"...Saskia. Open the door." Should she open the door? It didn't sound like Kai though, the voice was deeper than usual...

"...Saskia, I know your not sleeping, open the door." Trembling more, she slowly twisted the lock on her door. Tears started to build up, she twisted the door knob and closed her eyes.

The door was pushed open.

Any good? ShouldI carry on?Plz let me know and review!


	2. The Black Box

".......................Saskia, I know your not sleeping, open the door." Trembling more, she slowly twisted the lock on her door. Tears started to build up, she twisted the door knob and closed her eyes.

The door was pushed open.

----Chapter 2----

Saskia kept her head down and tightly closed her eyes. Masculine hands picked her up and held her in the air.

".....................Saskia, you alright?" She opened her eyes. Auburn eyes stared right back at her tear covered ones.

"Kai!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him closely; she burrowed her face into his neck and started to talk endlessly.

"IwassoscaredinmyroomandIheardthisthudwhenIwaslisteningtoyouansweringthedoorandIwas soscaredbecauseIwasaloneandIthoughtyouwassomeoneelsebecauseyourvoicewasdifferentand IwasshakingsomuchandyouwaswalkingsoslowlyandcreepyandIwasjustfrightened someonemighttakemeawayagain!!"

Kai smirked at his little sister's continuous ramble. She was over-reacting..............just like he was a moment ago. Siblings do share a common personality point. He hugged her close and let her slowly regain herself. He carried her over towards the sofa and sat down, letting her sit in his lap. She sniffled a bit, but quickly wiped away any hints of tears.

"Who was at the door?"

"Salesman."

"Why did you slam the door?"

"He didn't go away."

"How comes there was a thud?"

"I got angry."

"What did you do?"

"I punched the wall."

"Did it hurt?"

"Not anymore."

"Why did you walk slowly?"

"I was thinking."

"How did you know I was awake?"

"You don't sleep that easily."

"Why did you talk so low?"

"I didn't."

"How comes you sounded so low?"

"Your door is thick."

"What did the salesman say?"

"......................Saskia, its time for bed."

"What did the salesman say Kai?"

"Bed."

"He was selling beds?" Kai lifted her up and carried her over towards her bedroom.

"Was he selling beds Kai?"

"He was saying you should go to bed."

"He didn't!"

"How would you know?"

"Because he doesn't know me."

"Maybe he did know you."

"He wouldn't because he hasn't seen me."

"Maybe he saw you one day at school."

"He wouldn't remember me!"

"How would you know?"

"..........................................." Kai set her down and closed the door.

"Get changed and go to bed."

"I need to brush my teeth!"

"Get changed, brush your teeth and go to bed."

"I want a story!"

"Get changed, brush your teeth and go to bed. NOW." Saskia puffed out her cheeks, she never could argue with him. She changed into her pajamas, then stood on the stool provided to reach the sink. She squeezed a slim line of toothpaste onto her purple toothbrush and started brushing her teeth. She rinsed with water and then jogged over to her bedroom. Lying on her bed, she smirked.

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!"

"What?" He walked in with his arms folded and stared down at her.

"I want a story!"

"I said. Get changed, brush your and go to bed. You got changed, you brushed her teeth. NOW GO TO BED." He walked out, about to close the door.

"Meanie!" Her pitch went up a couple notches to emphasize her point. A second passed, Kai walked back in and stared at her. He then sighed and sat down on the chair near her table. He leaned forward and put his hands together then looked back at her.

"What story."

"A nice one!"

"...................................Nice stories are boring."

"But Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii!!"

".........................................3 pigs went and built themselves a house. But it wasn't strong enough, so when a wolf came and blew at their house it collapsed. The wolf collected their corpses, roasted them till they were crispy and ate them. The end."

"That's not a nice story!!"

"Course it is, it has nice food in it. Now Goodnight." He exited, closing the door and switched off the lights. Figuring that's the most she could get out of Kai tonight, Saskia slips down under her over-large blanket, and closes her eyes.

One minute passes, five minutes passes, fifteen minute passes, even half an hour passes, still, Saskia lay in her bed wide awake. She looked at her digital clock beside her bed and read aloud in her mind.

"_12:06 AM"_

She rolled onto her other side for the eighth time and stared at the other side of the room. She didn't know what was keeping her awake; she would always be sound asleep by now. But tonight was different, somehow, but she didn't know what was different. Light footsteps were approaching; she instantly closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Her door opened slowly, letting in some light. The footsteps edged close to her bed and stood still, she breathed in and out slowly a couple of times faking sleep. A hand gently wiped away a stray strand of hair covering her face, then left her face. There was a quiet shift underneath her bed, then slow rummaging. Feeling the figure stand back up, she opened one eye slowly, seeing the back of Kai, she opened both eyes and tried to see what he was looking for underneath her bed. She sees him holding a black, rectangular box the size of A5 paper surface in one of his hands, the moonlight reflecting off her table mirror, revealed it to be made out of velvet. He ran his other hand over the furry surface, and placed the thumb at the edge. Hesitating, he left it closed, and left the room discreetly. Now Saskia was curious. She never really knew a black box would be underneath her bed, to her knowledge, only her toys that she didn't play anymore were shoved underneath. She slowly closed her eyes thinking. A black Box..................._what could be in it? Kai__never told her anything about a black box_.............................She slowly drifted off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So watcha think?? Second chapter is sometimes the most important 0.o Plz Review!!


	3. Lies

A black Box...................what could be in it? Kai never told her anything about a black box.............................She slowly drifted off to sleep.

----Chapter 3----

She pushed the door silently open, tip-toeing quietly over to his bed. She gazes at the sleeping figure wrapped up in the large duvet. She gently pulls herself up at the end of the bed in attempt to let the sleeping person lie. A soft mumble and a slight shift of the body froze her in her state. After hearing the regular pattern of breathing, she treads softly up towards the head of the bed. Slowly, she sits down and then curls close to his chest. Instinctively, the arms wrapped around her small body and held her close. Saskia was always allowed to snuggle up with Kai, the time and place didn't matter. Just as long Kai knew Saskia was happy. They laid in a couple hours more, since it was a Saturday, no school or work. But eventually, they had to get up to have breakfast.

"....................Sassy, wake up........." Kai kisses her forehead softly and watches as his sibling stretches out her limps.

"Kaaaaaaai?"

"Yes Sassy?"

"................................Your really hot, like fire." Kai smirks. She gently pushes his arms away and hops off his bed. He changes into his casual clothes and walks into the living room. He spots her lying on her front watching TV yet again.

"Sassy, you should've got changed, and what do you want for breakfast?" She turns her head towards him with a beaming smile.

"Scramble eggs and Bakey!"

"At your service, now go get changed." She jumps up and starts to skip down to her bedroom. She puts on a t-shirt and some jeans. She exits and skips past her Brother's bedroom. Halting, she notices the door slightly ajar. Then she remembers. She walks in and leaves the door slightly open; she looks around on the table, on the bed and on top of the wardrobe, nowhere to be seen. She thinks for a while, and then it was obvious. _Underneath HIS bed!! _Literally jumping down all fours, lifting up the bed covers, she looks underneath his bed. _Hmm........nothing here......_ She puts her hand inside and feels up, down, left and right. But still, nothing. _Hmm......................_ She stands back up and looks around the area. _Checked the bed...............the desk.......................the wardrobe..............OOooooooo!! IN the desk!! _She jogs over to his desk and starts to pull out all his draws.

Pulls out draw _Hm....nothing........._

Pulls out second draw _Hm...................._Lifts up a few documents _..........Nothing._

Pulls out third draw _Hm......................._Looks around and pulls out a green box _Hm.............._She opens it to find old pictures of her and him. Returning the box to where it was before, she closes all the draws and thinks again.

_Hm.......................Under the bed, in the desk.................Oooo!! IN the wardrobe!!_ She jogs over and tip-toes to reach the high handles.

"Saskia!"

She immediately spins her head around towards the door.

"What are you doing in my room?" She looks at her hands holding onto the wardrobe handles and lets go, she looks down with her hands behind her back shuffles her feet around.

"Nooooooooooooothing........."

"What are you looking for?"

"I wasn't looking for nothing."

"You was about to go into my wardrobe."

"Wasn't." She continues to examine her socks shuffling around on the floor.

"Your hands were on the handle."

"...................................................."

"What was you looking for Saskia." It wasn't a question anymore, more like a demand.

"......................................................"

"Saskia." Kai folds his arms and looks at the lowered head.

".......................................-sniffles-"

".................................Saskia?"

"....................-sniffles sniffles-..................."

"Saskia, look at me." Her head slowly rose up just enough for him to see her face. Her eyes were thinly coated with tears.

"Sassy, why are you crying?"

"...................-sniff sniff-............" She attempts to wipe away her tears with her sleeve. Sighing, Kai walks up to her and picks her up. She automatically burrows her head on his shoulder and wraps her small arms around his neck, continuing to sniffle. He figured he'd ask her later, when she was much happier. He gently places her at her seat across from him; in front of her were freshly made scrambled eggs and bacon, sitting neatly on a white plate. All the sniffling and tears are instantly removed and replaced by happy sounds of approval. She immediately picks up her knife and fork and starts to cut up her eggs, with the bacon and places it in her mouth. Kai could only smirk at how simple things like food could amuse her so much.

"Good Sassy?" Only a furious nod and more food shoved in her mouth was seen. Kai then begins to eat his breakfast, reading the morning paper. There was a comfortable silence, the sound of rustling turning paper and clinging of metal to plate was heard throughout the living room.

"Finished!" Saskia had her arms resting on the table and was beaming at Kai.

"Take it in and put it in the sink, I'll wash up." She jumps off her chair and proceeds to carry her plate towards the kitchen.

"And wipe your mouth with a tissue, NOT your sleeve."

"Hmph!" She places the plate beside the sink on the countertop. Seemingly if she even tried to chunk the plate into the sink she'd probably break the china. She wipes her mouth with a tissue and walks over to Kai, peering above his arm and looking at the grey paper.

"...........................................yes?"

"Nothing!" She runs to her room and closes the door shut.

"......................................weird..." Kai continues to read the paper and eat in peace. Inside her room, Saskia starts to pull out everything from underneath her bed. Old dolls and plastic toy cars were thrown aside her bed, even a stray piece of clothing was dug out from underneath. _Hm.................nothing..........._ She couldn't find anymore boxes hidden underneath her bed, nor could she find something that wasn't hers underneath the bed. She started to shove everything back underneath, except for the clothes. She pushed opened her door a tiny crack and peeked through, Kai wasn't at the table anymore. She tip-toed quietly out and peeked around the corner looking into the living room, _hm................no-one there! _She then notices the kitchen door shut; smirking to herself she spins on her heels and walks straight into Kai. Shocked at the sudden stop, she lands backwards on her butt.

"Sassy, why are you acting so suspicious?" Saskia immediately gets and dusts off the imaginary dust, just to avoid eye contact.

".................Sassy, you've been acting all strange all morning, what's up?" _Maybe I should just ask him....................._

"..................Hello? Sassy??" _Maybe he would tell me what's in that box............................._

"...........Sassy? Are you even listening?" Saskia looks up from her day dreaming and notices Kai trying to wave his hand in front of her face. Sighing, he knelt down level with her height and spoke in a slight whisper.

"Sassy, tell me what's up, something is definitely going on." He rested his hand on her head and gently brushed away the stray strands of hair.

"I will help you, no matter what Sassy, you know that." She lowered her head and started to shuffler her feet around, she held her hands behind her back and then look back up into the eyes of her brother.

"Well..............................."

".............................................Go on Sassy...."

"......................I.....um............."

"....................................................."

"....................I sorta..............sorta................" she mumbled the last part out.

"..................What Sassy? I didn't hear you."

"........................Isortalostmyplushiedolphinandithoughticarrieditinmyroomwithmebutididn'tandistillhaven'tfounditsoi'mlookingeverywhereforit."

".................................................Is that it Sassy?" Saskia nods, Kai seemed a little......disappointed he guessed. Something as simple as misplacing a toy made her act like that, but then some things are really important to some people.

"Well, shall I help you look around?" Another nod.

"What does it look like?"

"Ithinkit'sinyourroom!!!" She darts into his room. Confused, Kai only follows behind and watches as she looks underneath his bed and atop his desk. After a while of searching, Kai finds it a little too suspicious.

"Why would it be in my room?"

"I think I took it in here last."

"I thought you said you took it in your room last?"

"..................................................." Silence, Kai knew something was wrong now. She never was really a good liar.

"...............Sassy.........What are you –really- trying to do?" Knocks sounded down the hallway, someone was at the door.

".............Saskia Hiwatari. What are you –trying- to do." The person knocked harder this time on the door.

".................Answer me when I get back, understand?" Saskia could only nod again. Kai walked briskly out and in the distance, the front door opened and a conversation began. When he came back he would ask her again, and this time she would have to tell him. She wasted no time, she pulled open his wardrobe only to be greeted by................................clothes. It didn't surprise her though, a wardrobewas meant to have clothes in it. She pushed aside one of the many suits hanging inside, and looked around. _Hm........................_Most of the ardobe was just crammed with suits, so figuring a solution; she reaches her two hands forward. Blinded by clothing, she feels around the bottom of the wardrobe. _Hm...........shoes..................hangers.........................slippers..................furry................?! _Reaching back at the place she felt "Furry" she moves her fingers over the object. _Hm.........................flat!_ She pulls out the object with one hand.......................Jackpot! The black velvet box was being cradled in her hands. She set the box down on the floor and felt around the surface and corners of the box. Unmistakably, it was that same black box her brother was holding the other night. Turning it around, she sees a latch in the middle, with two golden flat cubes further to the sides. She has seen this mechanism somewhere before, it was just like the one on Kai's briefcase! She put her thumbs on the inner side of each cube and pushed outwards. Instantly, the latch in the middle flipped open.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope ya enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it!! - Plz Read and Review!!


	4. Alone

She put her thumbs on the inner side of each cube and pushed outwards. Instantly, the latch in the middle flipped open.

----Chapter 4----

The front door closed, and footsteps started to approach at a brisk speed.

Panicking, she was confused about what she should do. _Open the box now?!.............but what if he sees me looking in it?!?....I might not have another cha-......_ without another thought; she shoved the box under his bed and swiftly closed the wardrobe doors shut.

"Saskia, you still in here?" As he walked through the door, he just saw her bouncing into an upright position with her hands behind her back.

".............What did you just do?" Saskia had the most innocent face on, adding a big grin, almost too innocent......

"Noooooooothing!"

"Why are you standing like that?"

"I felt like it!" She flashed him an even bigger grin, then without letting him say anything more, she says possibly a bit too enthusiastically:

"I need the toilet!!" She legs it out of the room and further down the corridor into the bathroom and closes the door shut.

..............................._She's getting weirder and weirder................._ Kai took a look around the room, she must've done something. He pulled out his table drawers and examined the contents. _...........Nothing missing here......... _He looks through his document tray on the side of the desk. ................_All here.............._ Turning around, he inevitably spots the one thing out of place. In between the doors of the wardrobe, a little part of his suit was caught out. Being the neat and organized person he naturally is, getting his suit caught in the doors is definitely out of the question. He pulls open the doors and looks into the space, moving through each suit, he studies them with carefully. Finding nothing, he looks at the top compartment of the wardrobe, nothing had been moved, she wouldn't be tall enough to reach there anyway. Kneeling down, he looks beneath the suits, at the bottom of the wardrobe......

Sassy was washing her hands in the bathroom sink, since she was in there she might as well do something useful. And being hygienic is always a useful thing. _Hm........When can I go in there again.......? I was –so- close!!......._ She twisted the tap, stopping the water. She hopped off the stool and goes over to a hanging towel to dry her hands. _...............What if he actually finds out??? Maybe he would then lemme see what's inside that furry box.........._

"SASKIA!!!"

She literally jumped and nearly pulled the towel off the rack. Heavy footsteps vibrated on the floor boards, each step became louder and much heavier, pounding into the ground. She had to step back quickly, the door literally flew open and standing at the frame, was her very, -very-, EXTREMELY pissed off Brother. He walked up towards her and knelt down; he placed his hands on each of her shoulders in a not-so-gentle-grip.

"Did you touch it?!?!" She only trembled in his grasp, before she could even answer in her state of shock; his hold on her shoulders grew tighter.

"Saskia!! Did you touch it?! Answer!!!" She winced in the slight pain; she was starting to be afraid. Kai would literally kick the guy's ass if he/she had injured her in any way big or small, but she never thought that he would ever be one to injure her.

"Godamnit!! ANSWER ME!!!" He roughly shook her, she whimpered in fright.

"T-Touch what....?" Her eyes were glinted with tears, while looking at Kai's, she only saw anger.

"DID you. Or did you NOT. TOUCH what was inside that box?!" He spoke every word clearly, clear and sharp as daggers. It was as if the words were stabbing at her heart. Shaking in fear, tears started to roll down her cheeks, her voice started to shake with every word she spoke.

"N-no K-ai........" He only stared back at her, watching her as the silver tears slowly traveled down her cheeks, how she was shaking in fear in his hold. But his expression soon changed, for the worse. He gritted his teeth, and took hold one of her hands.

"Come with me! NOW!" He didn't give her much choice; he literally yanked her out of the bathroom and pulled her along the corridor, holding onto her hand.

"K-Kai! It hurts!" More tears fell down her cheeks, she had to run or get dragged. Eventually, he pulled her into his room and let go of her hand. She instantly clutched her squashed hand and held it close to herself; she looked up and was faced with the same pissed off Kai. He pointed at the black box, now sitting comfortably on his desk.

"Did you touch or SEE what was inside that box?!" Saskia shook her head furiously.

"I asked you a question Saskia!! I expect an answer BACK!!"

"N-no I didn't touch o-or see wh-what was inside th-that box K-Kai!" She didn't dare cry out loud, Kai had already caused her pain, she wouldn't risk making him even angrier. He knelt down and pulled her closer towards him, so they were face to face. Literally.

"Don't you ever. EVER. TOUCH that box, or OPEN it. Understand?!" Saskia sniffled, all the tears blurring her vision.

"UNDERSTAND?!"

"Y-yes Kai........." She kept trying to force back the tears and sniffles, but they still came out; she was like a sad, lost puppy. And Kai saw this.

".............MY GOD! What the FUCK am I doing?!" He let go of her hand and punched the nearest wall.

"FUCK!" He put his hand over his face. Silence consumed the room, Saskia just stood and stared. Her last tears slowly rolled down her red cheeks, hands still clasped together, she didn't know what to do.

"............Fuck this." Kai instantly snatched up his keys on the side of the table. He reached for his leather jacket hanging off the wall and proceeded to put it on. He looked at Saskia while doing so.

"...........I'm going out, don't come in here, and don't look in here. Understand?!" Saskia nods.

"Now SCRAM!" She instantly pulls open the door and runs out to the corridor. Kai walks out of the door soon after and slams it shut, without looking back he walks out of the front door.

Saskia stood there alone.

There was no noise; there was almost a creepy feeling about the house. She walked into the living room, she looked around the place like it was the first time she saw it. She was still in the after-shock, she felt lost, scared, and abandoned. She walks over towards the couch and sits in the middle, pressing the remote button, the TV flickers on. She pulls the nearest pillow and hugs it, she wasn't concentrating on the TV, she only used it for its sound. It was like something in the background, something to keep her safe, normally that something would be Kai, but he already walked out and left her. A tear rolled down her right cheek.

"..............Kai...................." She started to cry silently into the pillow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahahaha!!! So watcha think of Kai now?!!? (Soz bout this, I'm usually a BIG Kai fan!!!) Plz Review!!


	5. Welcome Tala

It was like something in the background, something to keep her safe, normally that something would be Kai, but he already walked out and left her. A tear rolled down her right cheek.

".................Kai...................." She started to cry silently into the pillow.

----Chapter 5----

............_.I just don't know anymore..........._ He pulled his jacket around him tighter; this particular afternoon wasn't a very good time to take a stroll. The icy Moscow wind blew against Kai's face, stray paper along the sidewalk was blown aside. People were walking quickly, wanting to get inside as soon as possible. After zipping up his jacket, he jams his fists into his pockets and continues walking forward, with his head hung, thinking.

..............._.Have I lost control of myself already?..................I........I nearly hurt her...................So close............too close.......... _He turned a corner, further down the road, he saw a place where he could just forget all this, drown himself in a carefree world, clear his clouded mind. He pulls out his cell phone and flips it open, swiftly, he quick dials the first number set on his phone.

".........-Ring ring-.................."

"...............Hello?"

"Hey, Tala...?

"Hey! Kai! How are ya?"

"Fine, you free now?"

"Erm, yeah I guess. Why?"

"I'm gonna head out for a while, do us a favour and look after Sassy for me, I trust that you still have my house key?"

"Yeah sure, where you heading?"

"...........................Thanks for babysitting." Kai hangs up instantly; he takes in a deep breath, smelling the faint frost in the air, then exhales. Heading across the road, he goes into the small building.

Back at the Hiwatari Residence

It's been about half an hour since she finished weeping into the pillow, she figured that there's no use in crying, it wouldn't change anything now. The pencil she pressed harshly against the white paper snapped for the fifth time, examining the shortening pencil, she hops off her bedroom stool and walks over towards her bin with a sharpener. Satisfied with the pointed end, she climbs back onto her stool, resting her chin on her arm, lying over the desk. She begins to draw a circle, then adds two small black circles and a semi-circle facing downwards within. She then starts to draw lines from the head, flowing down, not feeling the need to add anymore. She writes beside the rough drawing:

"Saskia"

She drops her pencil and rests her forehead on the paper..._..................I don't understand..........................._

She looks up, and rests her chin on the hard desk. _...........................I don't know what I've done wrong............._

She sits up properly, and looks down at her clasped hands..._.....................Don't hate me Kai............................._

A thought struck her mind, she moved every paper on her desk away and pulled out a plain piece of paper from a tray, she pulls out all her felt tips and pencils. She begins to write and decorate the plain piece of paper, making sure the artwork was colourful, she folds it in half and folds it again. Then on top, she writes each letter in a different colour:

"To: Kai"

She hops off her stool and out of her bedroom; she walks down the corridor still holding the finished work in her small hands. Tip-toeing, she places one hand on Kai's bedroom door handle. _...........................He said not to go in here..............._ She draws back her hand and walks back into her room; she places the folded paper on top of her desk and stares at the colourful letters on top.

"Click!"

That sound was all too familiar to her, everyday, she waiting to hear that sound after school.

"...........Hey Saskia? Where are you?"

............_That's not Kai............. _".......................Unkie Tala?"

"Yeah! It's your favourite and only uncle! So where are ya?" The front door softly clicks shut in the background, shuffling of shoes followed.

"Here!!" She bolts from her bedroom into the living room and straight into the opening arms of Tala.

"Hey! You've grown quite a lot lil lady! So how you been?"

"I'm good!!" All recent depression had been wiped away, now plastered on her angelic face was the brightest smile of the year.

"Hey listen kiddo, I need to um, use the toilet, mind waiting here and watch the TV or something?"

"OKs!" She instantly skips over to the couch and jumps onto it, switching on the TV, she starts to flick through the many channels that she has. Tala removed his other shoe and walks along the corridor, down towards the bathroom. This was like his second home so he knew where everything was like the back of his hand. He had known Kai for some long while, since when they were in the abbey, training together and looking out for each other like brothers.

He dries his hands on the provided towel and starts to walk back into the living room, but a flicker of light catches his eye. He steps back a little and peers into Saskia's bedroom, her desk lamp was on, shining onto her desk. Upon her desk, were scattered paper and one folded note that stood out from the plain white rest. Glancing back at the living room, he saw Saskia still focused at the TV. He pushes the bedroom door silently and walks in. The desk was unusually untidy, scribbled paper was scattered all over the surface, felt tips and pencils were lying as if someone had just thrown them there. One sheet stood out from the scribbled rest, he uncovers it from the pile and sees a child's drawing, filling half of the A4. A simple drawing, a girl with a sad expression, but the name next to it was what caught his curiosity. He pulls out other scribbled A4 sheets and tries to make out the writing. Various sentences such as "I don't understand." And "Have I been a bad girl?" were scrawled over paper after paper. One sheet even had a few blotches at the bottom. _.......Tear stains......_ he didn't even know the child outside, greeting him with the biggest grin ever and bouncing everywhere she went could even do the emotion "sad." He holds up the folded note and reads the two words brightly coloured. "To: Kai"

He opened it anyway.

Tala scanned through the writing at first, then re-read the whole thing again, more carefully this time.

"..........Unkie Tala.....?"

He quickly folded the piece of paper and placed it back on the desk, he sees her bouncing to a halt just outside.Seeing him standing inside, she pushes open the door and with the most innocent smile on her face, she stands in front of him, tilting her head up.

"Watchaaaaaaa dooooooooing?"

"Nothing kiddo, just seeing if you've been a good girl and tidied up your room."

"I am a good girl!!"

"yeah well......" He looks around the room. "Well, how comes you haven't folded up your duvet properly?"

"....Um..........." She looked down, she started to shuffle her feet around while holding her hands behind her back.

".........Um....Because.............." Tala smirked. He totally had the power over her now.

"No answer? Well that's not a good girl, and bad girls get punished........" She gulps, looking upwards slowly, she sees his face looking down at her, on his face was one of the most sinister smiles she has seen. She decided not to risk it, she spun on her heel and about to open the door, Tala grabs her by her sides and swings her high up, he tosses her onto the bed and starts to tickle mercilessly, making her shriek and laugh loudly. She kept on shouting for mercy between the giggles and laughter, only to receive even more tickling to her sides and tummy. Eventually, he stopped, letting her re-gain her breath. More maturely compared with that tickling torture, they walked out of the bedroom and sat at the couch, watching TV. Being the adult he is, Tala stretched out his arms and rested them across the top of the couch, and Sassy being the small child she is, sat with her legs out in front of her while leaning onto Tala's side.

There was a thump at the door.

Tala spun his head back, looking at the door, nothing happened. Saskia stood up and peered over Tala's resting arm on the couch and also glanced at the door.

".........Wassat Unkie Tala?"

"Dunno Kiddo........" Both turned their gaze back to the commercial break on the TV.

Another thump hit the door.

".............I think someone's at the door Unkie............" Tala turned the television volume down a couple of notches and listened, Saskia stood and stared at the door, then turned her gaze on Tala's concentrated face.

"...............Stay here Kiddo." He stands up and walks cautiously towards the front door, he looks through the hole but only sees pitch black. Curious, he latches the chain on the door and rests his hand on the handle. He slowly turned the door knob and pulled open the door as far as the latch could let him.

".....................The Fuck?!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Any guesses readers??? 0.o Took me some time to type this out, I sometimes send big chapters sometimes little, please bare with my silly updating scheme -.-;;;;;; Plz Review!!


	6. Drunk

He slowly turned the door knob and pulled open the door as far as the latch could let him.

".....................The Fuck?!!"

----Chapter 6----

Tala immediately undid the latch on the chain, and swung open the door. Almost instantly, the limp figure collapsed onto Tala, fortunately he caught him...........barely actually.

"Hey buddy?! You alright?!..........Kai! Wake up!" The limp figure groaned in response, a strong smell of vodka and gin wafted into the air.

"Kai!!!" Tala spun his head around; Saskia ran from the couch and was now trying to pat Kai awake.

"Kai......? Wake up? Please?? Kai???" She continued to pat his arm, tug at his shirt and poke his sides. Not wanting to panic the youngster, Tala looked at the open front door.

"Hey Kiddo! Do us a favour and close the door, it's getting kinda cold in here, you know, the draft and all."

"But Kai........"

"Kai's alright! He's just knocked out from all the work he's done you know? The dude needs a rest!" Unconvinced, Saskia looked at the limp figure Tala was currently supporting and then proceeded to close the front door.

"I'm gonna go let him rest, bring us some cold water to wake him up a bit, hold the ice." After receiving a nod, he starts to pull, no, -drag- Kai towards his bedroom. Fiddling with the handle, Tala kicks the door open and pulls Kai inside. Couple of groans and moans escape from Kai's mouth, he was obviously so drunk that he wouldn't even notice if Tala dropped him there and then. He lifts up the drunken Kai and places him onto his bed; he rolls him over so he is lying flat on his back, with his head on his pillow. Tala took off the leather jacket, and his shoes. Heck, Kai wouldn't even notice if someone robbed him of his clothes!

"Hey Buddy! Wakey wakey!" Another groan, Kai's face turned into a frown of pain, he tried to feel the pain throbbing in his head with one of his hands, but he couldn't even control his own palm.

"Dude, you seriously are out cold........" Kai didn't move. "..........Wakey Wakey Kai! Big Brother needs to be awake now!" Tala starts to pat both sides of Kai's cheeks, not too lightly either.

"Fuck you............" Kai moves his head away and manages to turn away from Tala on the bed. Pain shot up his head, the more he moved or even thought, the more it hurt.

".......Unkie........." At the door way, Saskia was cautiously walking in holding a glass of clear water in one hand. Tala thanked her and took the glass out of her hand.

"Thanks Kiddo, could you stay outside for a while? I gotta talk to your brother for a second." She nods and closes the door with a soft click. Tala pauses.

"I gotta talk to your brother ALONE Sassy" After a small moment, soft footsteps started to make its way into to living room. He always knew that she was the curious type. Turning his attention back to Kai, he saw him still lying with his back facing him. With his free hand, he pulled Kai back to lying face up. There was no resistance at all.

"Hey Kai, drink some of this, I'm sure it'll wake you up old buddy." He edges closer and waited for him to react. He didn't even get an opening of an eyelid for a reply.

"You –so- knocked yourself out this time man....." He supports Kai's back up right and puts the glass near to his mouth. Kai's face grew even more scrunched up; the throbbing pain was growing worse.

"Drrrriiiinnnnkkkkk Kai........." He puts the edge of the glass just touching Kai's lower lip, about to tilt the glass so the water would reach, Kai lashed out. He used his both arms and forcefully pushed Tala away, shocking the guy.

"FUCK – OFF!" With nothing to support him, Kai literally collapsed back onto his pillow, but with both his hands clutching at his head.

"Ugh.............Fuck it hurts................" Tala stunned by the sudden reaction, now regain his position. Most of the water was still in the glass fortunately, only a few drops managed to spill.

"........The fuck did you do that for?!!" Only a groan answered him.....again. He wasn't gonna take it anymore; he walks over and with a smirk on his face. He tips the glass's contents all on Kai's head.

"Heh heh heh, Whoops..........." Kai immediately swore at the sudden chill, he sat up instantly and glared up at Tala.

"What the FUCK did you do that for?!"

"You pushed me."

"You didn't need to do that!!!"

"Course I did."

"No you didn't you bastard!!"

"Isn't your head meant to be hurting?"

".......................Just fuck off Tala." Kai fell back onto his bed with one hand covering his forehead. Tala sighs, Kai wouldn't go for alcohol normally, even if he was so depressed. He wouldn't even get as pissed as -this- if he did go for alcohol. He sat down beside the figure, receiving no "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!" Or something along those lines, he started the conversation.

"Hey old buddy, wasup?" Kai grunted, he wasn't in a mood to talk. Tala was persistent though.

"Come on, you can tell ole' me." Kai grunted louder this time, obviously getting agitated, Tala slowly takes away Kai's hand from his face and looks right into his crimson orbs.

"Kai, I know something's wrong, your drunk as hell, your lil' sis is as depressed as you are, plus, you didn't even get pissed off at me 'bout ruining your pillow!" Kai merely stared back into the ice blue eyes, even though the throbbing pain had already faded a bit, he was still a bit hazy about what was happening around him.

"..........Tala, talk another time........." He shrugs off the red-head's hand on his arm; then he tries to turn away from him. But Tala continued to persist.

"Kai, if you read what she wrote to you, you would've already gone out there and tried to cheer her up!"

"Tala, please, just go."

"Nah man! I'll show you!" And with that, he left the room. Kai groaned,Tala was like an annoying fly that wouldn't buzz off, a fly you couldn't kill either because it was so small. Tala jogged back into the room and shoved the colorful paper into Kai's face.

"Check this out!" He gestured for Kai to take it. Kai just lay there, avoiding the paper; he looked back at Tala with an unfazed look. The kind which says ".........You are such a moron did you know that?"

"Aw come on, check it out! It's got pictures in it!" He started to unfold the paper, every second looking back at Kai.

"No." Kai rolled over so his back was facing Tala and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep, was that so much to ask?

"Check it out man! It even says –To: Kai-"

"Tala, GO-AWAY."

"It's got a bright squiggles and decoration! All the artwork from your lil' sis!"

"AWAY Tala. AWAY from ME."

"But Kai! It's important! Really!" ...............This time, Kai didn't answer.

"....................Kai man!"

".................................................."

"Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!!"

".................................................."

"Kai Godamnit man! Just CHECK IT OUT!!" Tala literally stuffs the paper into Kai's face. That was the last blow for Kai; it wasas if afuse just snapped. Kai knocks the paper out of Tala's hand, he pushes him to the other side, against the wall and pins him up by yanking up his shirt. He spoke in a low whisper, but it was deadly clear. Even the breath was deadly, with the alcohol and all.

"Tala Ivanov, I got no other way to say it, so FUCK OFF GODAMNIT!!!" Tala winced at the loud shout; he puts his hands on Kai's strong hold and attempts to pull them off his good shirt.

"Kai Hiwatari, CHECK. THE. FUCKING. NOTE. OUT!!!" Tala pushes Kai back onto the bed, furious; Kai gets back up onto his feet and slams Tala back onto the wall.

"Tala, I ain't joking, get out, or I will seriously kick your sorry ass."

"I WILL get out if you check out that note," He smirks. "Besides, you can NOT kick MY ass." Tala shoves him away again, now this totally got Kai pissed, actually, pissed isn't strong enough to describe his feelings now. Kai pushed Tala even harder against the wall; the red-head growled at the stubbornness and grabbed Kai by his shirt. But he knew this; Kai took the advantage and propelled his knee directly into Tala's stomach. Having the wind knocked out of him, Tala collapsed onto his knees and clutched his stomach, Kai seriously wanted him out of the room. He wasn't going to give up yet though; Tala slowly got up and smiled his sly smile, the smile he often flashed when he was victorious in something. Through clenched teeth, he spoke:

"You're a fucking ass you know that Hiwatari? A total asshole." Kai turned around, his back towards Tala.

"Thanks, now go if you don't want your ass getting kicked anymore." Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Kai sighed at his friend's stubbornness, turning around, he spoke:

"Tala, do you –seriously- want me to kick your as-......" He was cut short as Tala's fist collided with his jaw line, making his head spin to the right, and in his drunken state, he had to support himself on his bed to prevent himself from falling.

"Heh, like I said before, you can not kick MY ass." Kai brought his hand up to his chin; the blow wasn't hard enough tofracture the bone but was hard enough to bring blood to his mouth. Wiping the liquid off at the corner of his lips, he stood back up and made up his mind, he was going to play along in Tala's game.

"We'll see................." He brought his hands up clenched them into tight fists. "You asked for it Ivanov." He lunged at Tala.

----------------Outside with little Saskia-----------------

She was –SO- bored, absolutely nothing was on TV, her uncle was busy talking with Kai, and there was just nothing for her to do! She hugged her knees and started to rock back and forth, continuing to flick through the many channels.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooooo Booooooooooooooooooooooooored....." She continued to melt the program changer button on the remote control.

"Soooooooboredsoboredsoboredsoboredsoboredsoboredsoboredsobored!!!" She dropped the control beside her and rested her head on her knees. Bored rigid, she then shifted positions and lay on her stomach across the couch, sighing, she continued to mumble on.

"SOboredsoboredsoboredsoboredsoboredsoboredsobor..."

-THUMP-

She looks up; she was still on the couch so she -didn't- fall off. Looking around, the surroundings were the same as before. Nothing had fallen.

-THUMP-

Now she heard it clearer, it was coming from the bedrooms! Muffled shouts and more thumps followed. She props herself up and kneels, she looked at Kai's bedroom door. _..............Hm............._ She was curious, but then her uncle told her he wanted privacy. After all, she is a good girl; she had to listen to him. Moments went, nothing happened, it was like the calm..........The calm before the storm. Loud banging on the door and more violent thumps ensued. The bedroom door opened swiftly, out came a staggering Tala. Then the door slammed shut right behind his back, he turned around and muttered a "bastard" before limping into the living room.

"Unkie Tala!! Are you okies??" Saskia jumped off the couch and attempted to pat his arm. Tala pulled it away, and then winced at a sudden pain in his stomach; he clutched his abdomen with his other hand and then tried to smile to the child.

"Yeah...... Well, I've been better."

"You have a stomach ache unkie? Want me to get some medicine??"

"Nah, I'm gonna be ok kiddo."

She tip-toes and points at Tala's forehead. "How comes you have purple patch on your head??" Noticing it for the first time, Tala tries to feel for the bruise, only to remove his hand quickly away at the pain.

"I, um, banged my head at the door. Real silly of me huh?"

"Were you and Kai hungry??"

".................Wha?"

"Did you eat in his room Unkie?"

"What the heck are you on about Kiddo?"

"You have ketchup on your mouth!" She again points to emphasize her point. Tala wipes away at his lip with the back of his hand; indeed, a red liquid was smeared across his hand.

"Uh, yeah, had fish and chips, heh, Kai was sure hungry! He didn't leave any for you!" Sassy fakes a pout; she puffs out her cheeks and folds her arms across her chest. But then smiles again.

"So how Kai?" Tala smirks and starts to limp towards the front door, without using his hands, he slips his feet into his shoes.

"You should go to bed now kiddo, it's late and you got school tomorrow."

"Unkie?" She tugs ever-so gently at his shirt to get his attention. "How is Kai?" Making sure the shoes were on properly, he looks down at the concern face.

"............He's gonna be alright.........I think anyway." He kneels down towards her level. "I gotta go now, so see you some other time kiddo." He opens out one of his arms and hugs her; in return, she wraps her smaller arms around his neck in an embrace. She gives him a peck on his cheek then releases her hold.

"When are you coming back Unkie?" He stands up and opens the front door, turning around and looking back at her, he answers:

"Soon kiddo, soon....." And starts to make his way out, but turns around. "Oh yeah, don't disturb the guy, he's sleeping already." She nods and waves until his figure disappears out of her sight. Closing the front door quietly, and securing all the locks, she switches off the TV. On her way, she stops outside Kai's door; she presses her ear against the wood and listens. There was silence. _...Nighty night Kai......_She goes to her own bedroom and slips under her covers, no sooner she got in, she falls into the peaceful slumber of sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, sorwie it took me some time to update -.-;;; got a bit stuck at editing this chapter, but I made it up to you readers and made sure this chappie was longer!! Plz Forgive me!!! Plz Review!!


	7. Confusion

On her way, she stops outside Kai's door; she presses her ear against the wood and listens. There was silence. _…Nighty night Kai……_She goes to her own bedroom and slips under her covers, no sooner she got in, she falls into the peaceful slumber of sleep.

----Chapter 7-----

"…….Ugh……….." He attempted to lift one of his fingers, only to let it fall back down onto the soft cotton duvet he was lying on. The sun shine was almost blinding him, as they seeped through the blinds. Groggily, he felt for the alarm clock, he pulled the black machine over towards him and looked at the flashing red digits.

"12.43 PM"

……_..Shit. _He uses all his strength to push himself off the bed. Using the furniture as support, he stumbles into his on suite bathroom. His body ached all over, it was as if bricks were hanging off at every joint, his legs were finding it hard to properly stand up and his head felt like the after numbness once someone had pounded it in. Holding himself up over the sink, he looked into the mirror. Ruffled hair, clothes hanging off, a couple bruise here and there, Kai truly looked terrible.

Flashbacks of what happened last night started to cross his mind, sighing, he stripped himself of his clothes and had a chilling shower.

He was lucky, being the owner of his own business and all, so it didn't matter that much if he was late. But he still had to go to work, without him; the workers were probably now running around panicking like headless chickens or drinking their coffee doing absolutely no work at all.

Saskia has already been dropped off to school, normally, a woman called Jacqueline Jacky for short would drive Saskia to school and back. Paid fairly, she was a trusted worker, Saskia also saw her as a caring auntie.

Drying his hair thoroughly, Kai slipped on his jacket and picked up his keys on the desk. A brightly coloured note catches his attention, it was slightly crumpled, but it still stood out. Staring at it for a moment, he unfolds the paper and reads over the colourful writing.

"_To: Kai_

_I'm sorry big brohter._

_I promise to be a good gurl from now on._

_I promise I wil do what you say big brohter._

_I promise I wont make you angree again._

_Please dont hate me._

_Luv xXxxxxXxxx_

_from_

_Sassy"_

There was a picture of herself and Kai drawn on the bottom, both showing happy faces. Knowing Saskia, this was done with extra care and effort. Kai didn't know what to feel, angry that he made her think that he hated her? Sad that she thinks she was bad? He re-read the note a few more times, each time as if trying to understand it more, as if to think she could mean anything different.

"Beep!"

His watch sounded 1 PM. Cursing, he put the note into his pocket, grabbing his suitcase, he legged it out of the house, slamming the door close behind. He unlocked the door to his Jaguar and shoved the key into ignition. The engine roared into life, not wasting any more time, he sped out of the drive way and gunned down the road towards his work place. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he unlocked his briefcase and pulled out some document papers, he rested them in front of him on the wheel and took a few glances from time to time. However, he didn't concentrate on the papers as much as he hoped; his mind was still stuck on the mini note he had read. _……….Why did I take it out on her? She didn't touch it…………./She was about to/…………But she didn't………../What if she did? It would've been too late then/…………She must've been terrified………/That's how to teach kids to never mess with your stuff, scare them/…………….I should've just talked to her…………/She's curious, she'd go for it anyway/……..She thinks I hate her…………… _With ease, he skids into his reserved car park space. He chucks the document papers back into his briefcase; pulling it out with him, he security locks his car and walks into the office building.

"Good Afternoon Mr Hiwatari Sir."

"Afternoon, tell Dave I want every document paper on the situation, tell Penny to hold all my calls and tell Kim I don't want to see anybody." Without bothering receive a reply from the receptionist, he strides into the elevator and presses one of the many lift buttons.

Out of the elevator, he receives a few "afternoons" from his workers. Nodding only, he goes straight to his own private office and closes the door. His office wasn't that big, nor that small, spacious enough to have a desk, his master leather chair and a few other seats incase he had clients. The desk faces the door, so he could see who comes in. The table itself was made out of oak wood, polished so perfectly that you could even use it as a mirror, plus, an all essential telephone to call people in his office or to receive calls from them sits on the surface. And being the boss he is, he has a laptop filled with information about the company. But adding to the classic style, a green lamp and a matching writing desk set was organised around the table, also not forgetting a picture of himself and Saskia in a frame which was always in view. Around the room, there were shelves and cabinets to store any necessary books or documents; the floor itself was covered in a plain carpet. There were windows just beside his chair; he never really liked the idea letting a full view of himself to the whole street below. About to sit down, he hears two knocks at his door.

"Come in if I called for you." The door opens revealing a woman clutching onto a large batch of papers.

"Sir, here are the documents you wanted." She walks over and places them gentle on the polished wood.

"Thanks. You can go now."

"Sir, one of your client wishes to see you abou-…."

"Cancel it."

"And sir, Mr Morrison tried to contact you th-…"

"Hey, I said you can go. Now."

After watching the door close, Kai pulls out the first sheet in the large document batch. Swearing, he throws it randomly on his desk, leaning back onto his chair, he places his hands on his face and sighs in frustration.

…………_..Fuck….._

He pulls out the note he had in his pocket, and reads over it again. He was obviously still trying to figure what to do, and getting real aggravated about it.

"Ring ring!!" Scowling, he picks up the receiver on his telephone.

"What do you want?"

"Mr Hiwatari, a client wishes to see you about his proposal to the company"

"I told you to FRIGGIN' cancel it!" He slams the phone back down. He was not in the mood to be bombarded by idiots.

He made up his mind.

Shifting the batch of papers to one side, he picks up the telephone and presses a single button to quick dial.

"…….Hello?"

"Hi, Jacky? Kai here."

"Oh Hi Kai! May I help you?"

"Yeah, I want to pick up Saskia myself today, you can cancel the picking up for Saskia Hiwatari."

"Yeah I know, you already told me!"

"……………What?"

"You already called me about cancelling her picking up."

"……………No I didn't…."

"Yeah you did! You called me on your home phone and said you would pick her up yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"…………..Thanks, bye."

"……..Is something wrong Ka-…." He puts the receiver back down. Saying that he was confused was an understatement, something was wrong. He grabbed his keys off the desk and hurried out the door.

"Penny, I'm going, take care of everything."

"But sir, you need to sort out yesterday's documents as well as tod-…."

"Everything Penny."

Revving up the engine, he backs out of the parking lot and drives towards Saskia's infant school. It was about 1:56 PM by the time he got there, the playground was all empty, and from a short distance you even could hear a singing choir of children. Passing down corridors and corridors full of children's pictures and work, he heads straight for the reception.

"Hi, I'm Saskia's guardian, Kai Hiwatari. Could you please tell me which class Saskia is in now?"

"Of course, please wait." She begins to type on her computer, directly beneath the countertop at the reception. After a moment, the receptionist's brows furrow, she looks up to Kai.

"Saskia hasn't attended school today…….."

* * *

OoooOoooOOO so any ideas where Saskia could be readers?? And yeah, I CAN spell I just wanted Sassy's letter to be more child like, you know, when they cant spel propaly?? So like......yeh.............Plz Read and Review!! 


	8. Stolen Away

"Of course, please wait." She begins to type on her computer, directly beneath the countertop at the reception. After a moment, the receptionist's brows furrow, she looks up to Kai.

"Saskia hasn't attended school today........"

----Chapter 8----

"....................Excuse me?"

"Um, Saskia Hiwatari hasn't attended school today."

"...................Sir, are you alright?"

He could only stand there and stare back at her. It was like time had paused for a moment, there were so many unanswered questions rushing through Kai's mind.

"...............Thanks for your help." He legs it out of the school and into his car, he sat there in silence. She'd normally be in school, but then normally there wouldn't be people calling from his house. _...............Not in school...............home?_ Without thinking anymore, the engine roars to life, doing well over the speed limit, he drives back home.

His heart was beating almost as fast as the car as going, he didn't know why it was happening, he wasn't even sure if he had let this all sink in. Getting out of the car, he jogs towards his front door, about to shove the key in, he notices something different.

..............._The handle.................Its.............._With a hand, he rests it on the door handle.

It wobbled.

Someone had already been here; someone had already fiddled with the lock. Taking a deep breath, he used one hand to push open the door slowly.

He stood still.

Even though the door could only open half way, he could still see the whole trashed living room. Chairs were no where near the table, even the sofas were out of place. There were piles of feathers; lying next to some of them were the ripped open pillows. Taking one step into the ruins, a few pieces of shattered glass crunched beneath his feet, he continued to survey what used to be his living room. But then a thought struck him.

.................._..Sassy?!_

Moving around the furniture, he rushes towards her bedroom, mentally praying to himself. Pulling down on the handle, he pushes open her door.

"Sassy??"

Silence. No one was there.

Should he feel disappointed that she wasn't here? Or should he feel happy that she isn't here and wouldn't witness what happened to her bedroom? He couldn't decide. He almost wanted it to be some kind of sick joke, a practical hoax, something that will end.

The bed covers were all over the floor, her toys were pulled out from underneath and her wardrobe was open. The neatly organised stationary on her desk were now everywhere and her stool was tipped over. A once perfect little girl's bedroom has been now been turned into a dump heap. Then what about his room? Making his way out, his bedroom door was just like Saskia's. Closed and looked like nothing had disturbed it, but inside, it would've said differently. He opens the door slowly, a sort of feeble attempt to stop seeing the inevitable. His chair was tipped, his bed sheets were ripped and his document papers were everywhere. Even his wardrobe was open and his suits were pulled out and thrown aside. The room was just as messy as the others.

Something caught his eye.

A yellow postic note stuck on a cassette tape, lay still on his bed. He quickly snatched it up, the yellow paper read:

"_Like your new bedroom? Listen to the tape jackass."_

He peeled off the paper and examined the tape, it looked normal, hadn't been tampered with. He placed it into his stereo, and pressed play. For the first few seconds it was silence, an unbearable silence.

"............Like your new bedroom?" The voice was deep, obviously a man.

"If not, you can go screw yourself." Sinister too.

"Once a neat freak, always a neat freak. Ah yes, I know you're a business man and all, so I won't waste your time." Kai wanted to curse and break his stereo.

"Five words Kai. Fuck around, and she's gone." Silence ensued. Kai instantly swore, he was –very- pissed off. First he scares his little sister half to death, then this punch up with his long time friend, getting his house trashed and this guy on a tape saying he would kill his little sister! Kai didn't even know why he was gonna do it! Or what he even wanted! He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he needed to calm down, he needed to think more clearly.

Yeah right.

He pulled out one of his desk drawers, no doubt it was messy inside, but it still had everything he left in there. He pulls out a box and pops a cigarette in his mouth, lighting it swiftly, he takes in a long drag. He pulls up his stool and sits on it, resting his arm on his desk. He closes his eyes, and begins massage his temples.

"RING RING!!" Cursing, Kai attempted to ignore the shrill ringing.

"RING RING!!" He really didn't want to talk to anyone, he hit the voicemail button his phone and closed his eyes.

"Hi, you have reached the Hiwatari Residence, I'm not here at the moment so leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you ASAP. –In the background- Kaaaaaaaaai! Watchaaaaa dooooooing?? Sassy! I'm recor-....BEEP!"

"Heh heh, sweet, your sister I mean, you must be devastated to lose such a thing." Kai instantly crushes his cigarette to ashes and snatches up the phone at the sound of the sinister voice.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?!"

"Tsk tsk, and I thought Mr Hiwatari was a polite man."

"Shut up, quit playing games, where is she!?"

"Blunt I see, you wanna know where she is?" There was a rustling noise in the background, but then the familiar voice came on.

"..........K-Kai...?"

"Saskia! Are you ok?! Where are you?!"

"Heh heh, I'm fine myself Mr.Hiwatari, but are –you- fine?"

"You are a sick bastard, I swear to God, if you harm her I will hunt you down myself and rip out your guts, shove them in the blender and serve it at your GODAMN FUNERAL!!"

"Not if you don't know who the fuck I am!!" Saskia's muffled scream ended the phone call. _...................Fuck!_ He dialled 1471, obviously, the number was repelled. He held onto the phone, it was like he refused to let go. Let go of the fact that Saskia was really taken away from him. Another thought struck him, did he just mess up the last chance to get Saskia back? Is Saskia........gone forever? His mind was blank; he didn't want to think about such things. Nor did he want to think that he ended the child's life with a single phone call.

"RING RING!!" He jumped at the sudden noise, but he snatched up the phone all the same.

"Hello?!"

"Calm down yet Mr Hiwatari?"

"I see, still a little –ticked off- at our first conversation?"

"..........................What do you want from me?"

"Oh nothing, I want nothing from you."

"Than why did you take her?!"

"Heh, blood boiling now? Mr Hiwatari, I advise you to calm down, you know what I can do."

"I don't even know you."

"Well then, shall we be acquainted? For little Saskia's sake?"

"Where do you want to meet up?"

"No need, I shall send my people to come get you."

"I don't take free rides from strangers."

"Mr Hiwatari, just to let you know, you are starting to tick ME off now."

"So do you want me to apologise for that?" Kai smirks, this was getting easy.

"Smirking Kai, isn't a good way to go." Kai's smile falters.

"....................So what time would your morons come get me?" Kai shows the telephone his middle finger.

"Hiwatari."

"What?"

"Move one more time and I will kill."

"..................................................." ........................_.How the fuck?!_

"Yes Kai, you are more vulnerable than you think." Kai realised what the guy had done.

"........................You rigged my house didn't you?"

"-Rigged- is such a crude word Kai, how about if I say I'm just watching you? Watching you just incase you plan anything stupid."

"Whatever."

"My men will come tonight, be ready, no fucking games or you –will- see your sister in pieces." The phone went dead.

Minutes passed, and even hours passed. After that phone call, Kai had taken his stress out at the furniture in the living room. Let's just say, there are no more pillows in the house. Kai kept on pacing around the house, he smoked at least nine sticks of cigarettes. He couldn't stand the pressure, the waiting was only leading to more pain and frustration. What would this guy do? Would he really let Sassy go? Why is he doing this? In the end Kai knew he would need some kind of protection.

........._The black box......._

Kai stubs out his cigarette on the crystal ash tray, avoiding some of the over turned objects, he made his way towards the ruined bedroom. Placing a hand on the handle, realisation hit him. The room was trashed, everything must be miss placed, that also included the box.

The room was the same as Kai had last left it. He first searched the desk, where the box was last placed. Paper was scattered all over the wooden surface, pens and pencils were swiped off onto the floor. The box was nowhere to be seen. He looked underneath his mattress, in his desk drawers and even in his wardrobe. Nowhere. He stood back upright and took a more detailed look at his room. Just at the corner of his room, lay an over turned dust bin, to his relief the box was on it's side underneath it. Patting off the dust showing on the black furry surface, he placed it gently on his desk. His hands rested on either side of the golden cubes attached to the front of the box, hesitating, he uses his thumbs to push the cubes outwards, the latch in the middle automatically flips open.

..............._Do I want to use it?.........._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

__DO NOT TAKE UP SMOKING, EVER

Soz, just had to make that point loud and clear

Hehehehe, I dunno why, but I felt like it was getting a bit long. I want to make it a chapter before the next scenario happens. So........Yeah! Plz Read and Review!

(You readers should be able to guess what it is anyway)


	9. For little Saskia

His hands rested on either side of the golden cubes attached to the front of the box, hesitating, he uses his thumbs to push the cubes outwards, the latch in the middle automatically flips open.

..............._Do I want to use it?.........._

----Chapter 9----

Not thinking about it anymore, he lifts the lid open and looks down at the metal. It was reflecting the moonlight that seeped through his blinds. Surrounded by the soft cushion it was sitting on, it lay there motionless; it looked harmless but it was only harmless to those holding it. Continuing to stare at it, he raises the gun towards his eye level, looking at it side ways, the weapon seemed perfect. He let the gun's information flow through his mind.

.................._It is a Para-Ordnance CCW, just as the name implies, it is intended to be a concealed and carried weapon. Only chambering for the .45 ACP cartridges, it externally looks like a stainless steel 1911 and internally, the pistol employs the browning tilting-barrel, swinging link system to lock the action during firing................._.

He held the gun's grip and pointed it in front of him, aiming at the wall opposite. The grip fit in his hand comfortably; it enabled him to have easy access to the trigger and other controls. The trigger was smooth and light, made out of the same material as the metal barrels on top. Bringing it close to himself again, he loads the 8 rounds that was sitting in the box into the weapon, he could feel the soft click of one of the bullets lodging itself securely waiting to be fired. Putting the safety on, he examines it again.

He took a couple of aiming lessons before, he even shot a few pigeons when he was younger, but he hasn't used it for at least five years. He didn't know if he could even hit an animal, let alone a human being. Nevertheless, he needed some sort of protection..._...........Or a weapon to kill that bastard............._

"Hey, Hiwatari, get your ass in the car."

Jumping, Kai almost dropped the gun; he spun his head around and saw at his doorway several men standing in black suits. They were a good couple of inches taller than Kai; their physical shape was also bigger than Kai's. However, there wasn't any part of him that found these people remotely scary, instead, he growled in annoyance, have they no manners???

"Move your ass, boss is waiting."

"Whatever." Kai discreetly places the gun into his inner jacket pocket, straightening his clothes out; he turns around fully to face the men.

"Let's move then ladies." Without looking at their faces, he leads out of the house. Predictably, there was a black family car outside, waiting at the edge of his drive way.

"Get in the back." One stood behind Kai, waiting for him to get in, another slid open the back door for him and the last already sat in the front seat. Taking his sweet time, Kai walked slowly while examining the car, it seemed in perfect condition, no scratches or bumps, and the headlights were working properly but the registration ID would've most likely been a fake. The men tolerated Kai's intentions to piss them off, their faces gave nothing away, you couldn't read a single emotion in them. Once in the car, before Kai was properly seated and belted, the driver sped down the road. Thinking of a mini plan, Kai folded his arms and glares at the person sitting in the passenger seat diagonally from him. The guy just took one glance at Kai in the side mirror then continued to stare ahead..._............These guys are like dumb-ass robots............_

"Where are we going?"

No answer.

"Hey, I asked you butt-heads a question."

No answer. Kai gives up trying to find out where they were going, if these guys weren't going to talk now they weren't going to talk later. He had better things to think about than try to communicate to these guys anyway. It wasn't dusk anymore outside; it was dark enough for all the street lights to be on. From looking out the window, Kai could see people bustling about on the side walks, there were still a few cars going about, those who worked late and were returning home. They seemed only to have passed a couple of blocks away from Kai's house before the car stopped, they parked in a small car park, but Kai wasn't sure where.

"Get out." Exiting the car, Kai looked around. The car park was connected to a building, a building with bouncers standing outside and a flashy sign above the entrance. The loud booming sound of music told Kai what kind of place it could've been in there.

"Move." One of the men places his hand on Kai's shoulder, about to give him a push but Kai shrugs it off. He uses one hand to wipe his shoulder which the guy had touched him, he could walk himself. Kai followed the other men moving towards the entrance of the club, one of them engaged in a short conversation with the bouncers; they nodded and opened the doors for them to enter. The loud music instantly hit Kai like bricks, the place was dimly lit, flashes of light appeared everywhere, nearly everyone had a glow stick and was showing it. People were waving their arms about dancing, there was a cocktail show going on and waitresses attended to those sitting down. The men guided Kai over to the bar, gesturing for him to sit down, two of them left.

"........What are we doing here?!" Shouting over the music, Kai tapped the guy on the shoulder to get his attention.

"I said, what are doing in here?!"

"Just sit down!! We'll be back!!" The rest of them left. Kai was left to sit by himself. Glaring at the disappearing guys, he didn't notice a girl taking a seat next to him. He only realised when she had encircled his waist with her arms and placed her hand on his stomach. He spun round abruptly and removed her hands. The girl was younger than him, at least around 15 to 18 years of age. Wearing only a mini-skirt, boots and a spaghetti top in danger of falling off, Kai looked distastefully at her. She only grinned back.

"Aww, come on baby....." She attempted to edge closer; Kai shoved her back onto her seat.

"NOT interested." He spun around again, his back facing her. He focused his attention on the DJ, he didn't even know why he was here, the guys were meant to take him to their boss, but now he was stuck in this ridiculous place with someone trying to hit on him. His train of thought was cut short when someone blocked his view of the DJ; the girl had apparently sat on his lap and had looped her hands around his neck. Glaring at her, Kai placed his hands on her arms and was ready to shove her off again.

"-**What**- Are –**you**- doing?!"

"Getting closer to my baby....." She leaned in closer to Kai's face. Alarmed, he instantly pushes her off and gets up, not caring if she was hurt, he made his way into the crowd of dancing people. Instantly, he was engulfed by dancers all around, every direction he looked there would be a dancers waving a glow stick in the air. There was even an alcoholic smell lingering around him, he wouldn't be surprised if half these people were drunk. It was too packed, people were brushing against Kai every moment, and he hated it. Pushing past them, he moved to the other side of the club, seeing the second bar, he takes a seat. Still very alert incase any idiot tries to sit on him. He almost lashed out at the guy who tapped him on the arm; the bartender was trying to ask him if he wanted anything. Seeing as there was nothing to do, he orders a dry martini. Moments later, the bartender returns with his drink, along with a free glow stick. Waving him off, Kai removes the stick of olives out of the glass and places it on the countertop surface. He looks around the club............_........where are the bastards?.................._ He downs the drink in one go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking at the security TV, he picks up his cell phone and quick dials the first number.

"...............He drank it." He nods to his boss's next instructions, shutting his cell phone, he faces his co-workers.

"Once he's done, boss wants him." Nodding, they each took off their gloves, and tucked them into their pockets for burning later. Kicking aside the security guard corpses, they made sure they locked the door once they left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His foot began to tap to the rhythm of the music and he didn't know it, his head began to move against the beat of the song and he didn't even know it. All Kai knew was that he began to feel very hot, he loosened his shirt and undid a couple of buttons, but he intended to keep his jacket on. The music seemed to get louder every minute, and the glow sticks began to get fuzzier. He ran a hand through his hair; it came out damp from sweating so much. He wanted to get up and look for the guys that came with him but he couldn't, his body felt so heavy, as if his feet couldn't support his weight. He rested his head on his arms against the countertop, he kept on thinking that it was the lack of oxygen in there, he –wanted- to think that.

"Hey........wanna dance baby?" The girl appeared out of nowhere and began to snap the glow stick; soon it was as lighted as the ones moving around the room.

"Come on.......It'll be fun." She winked at Kai, but he didn't acknowledge it. The words he heard where slow and distant, as if someone far away was trying talking to him. She pulled him up to his feet, and into the dancing crowd. He didn't think, he couldn't think, but his body was moving all the same. He was dancing along with the others in the room; the music provided the perfect beat. Kai didn't know how long he was dancing for, but he felt someone take him by the arm and lead him out. He even heard the distant shouts of the girl he was dancing with. He was taken out the back; his sight was still hazy but he caught a glimpse of the girl; the men who pulled him out were struggling to keep her still. He only moaned in pain as he was violently shoved against the brick work, his feet nearly gave way to the sudden push but strong arms pinned him against the wall. He couldn't register what they were saying, it was as if they were drunk and their words were slurred. But one voice was missing, the girl's. He glanced to the side where he last saw her; there was a huge red patch on the floor, with something lying in the middle, like someone painted it there. He looked forward again; he felt all the air being rushed out of him, but what he didn't feel was the blow to his stomach. Unintentionally, he slumped down onto his knees, he attempted to use his hands to support himself but they gave way, making him land chest first. Four black pillars towering over him was what he last saw.

He blacked out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehe, Bit longer than my normal chapters, but oh well. Hope you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I am typing it! Plz Read and Review!!


	10. Trapped And Tortured

Unintentionally, he slumped down onto his knees, he attempted to use his hands to support himself but they gave way, making him land chest first. Four black pillars towering over him was what he last saw.

He blacked out.

----Chapter 10----

Two words.

"Déjà vu"

The words kept on crossing Kai's mind. He'd already been so tired that he couldn't move, he'd already experienced a pounding headache that was drilling into his brains, he even remember the left over taste of alcohol in his mouth. But what he hadn't been through was lying on a cold concrete floor, face down. Resisting the temptation to just fall back down, he pushed himself up until sitting and slumped against the nearest wall. Opening his eyes, he studied his surroundings. The ceiling, floor and back walls were made out of stone concrete, only the front was keeping him in with steel black bars. There wasn't a bed, not even a toilet, this cell was obviously meant to just keep the prisoners in for a short while................or to starve them to death.

With the headache fading away, Kai's mind becomes clearer. His nerves became more alert too; he felt the cold chill coming in between the bars. He attempted to hug his jacket around him closer, but he only felt his thin shirt. Panicking, he looked around the area, his jacket was no where to be seen. He rummaged through his pockets, everything had been taken out. The people who drugged him were very careful not to let him have anything, in case he could use it to his advantage.

Kai pushes himself off from his sitting position and begins to walk around the whole cell perimeter. He let his hand trail along the wall, as if to feel if there were any secret doors or any cracks. Indeed, this cell was doing what it was meant to be doing properly, keeping the prisoners in. There was no sign of any escape route, the key hole on the steel bar door was the only way out. He put his hands on the bars and attempts to look out, his cell wasn't the only one, but –he- was the only one. The corridor was also made out of stone concrete, dimly lit. Kai wouldn't be surprised if there was a torture room further down; this place was like the historic dungeons he saw on TVs.

A soft whirring sound caught his attention, further down the corridor to his right, there was a security camera. It slowly turned from side to side, watching. From his left, a quick pace of footsteps began to get louder. Gradually, several dark figures appeared, walking into the light, Kai realised that they were the people who he had met earlier. The guys in black suits.

Kai took a step back away from the bars; he waited for them to approach the cell. The men stood unfazed, this time, there were only three. One of them produced a key from his pocket, another produced handcuffs. They unlocked the door to the cell; two stepped in, still looking at Kai. They didn't seem that old, they were most likely about Kai's age, yet they looked much stronger than him. One of them spoke:

"Choose. Easy way, or hard way."

"What's the easy way?"

"Get cuffed, go to see the boss."

"And the hard way?"

"Die."

"You're meant to give choices dumbas-Hey! Watch it!!"

Kai continued to struggle against their grip, both men attempted to pull his arms behind his back and cuff them together. Being the strong person he is, Kai was able to prevent them from pulling his arms back. But he froze soon after.

"Stop fucking around, boss wants to see you." Kai's throat could feel the cold steel blade, if it was any closer, it would definitely pierce his thin skin. Growling, Kai obeyed them. The handcuffs were tightly secured around his wrists, one of them pushed him out, and the others led the way. Kai continued to mutter, swearing at them, but they took no notice. It was as if they were robots, only following orders from their master. Kai's continuous mutters and their footsteps echoed throughout the whole corridor, they walked to the end, and then up a lift. The lift interior was more decorated than the cells, the floor was marble, the walls had mirrors, and the buttons were heat sensors. There were 13 levels in total, they were at the base. Kai watched as the numbers slowly ascended, blinking at each turn. The lift came to a slow halt at 6, Kai growled again as one of them shoved him out of the lift. Their feet tapped against the perfectly polished marble floor beneath, the decorations were similar to the lift, all high class materials.

He was pushed through a pair of large doors, this room looked big enough to hold a banquet, yet there was only a desk at the far end and a fireplace to his right. The wall was a rich crimson red; the floor was covered with a thin carpet, a dark green thin carpet. Paintings hung on the walls, a chandelier above gave most of the lighting in the atmosphere, and a few big potted plants were here and there. The doors closed behind them, Kai waited, he looked around the room once more time, then he waited some more.

"...........Is your jackass of a boss even gonna show up???"

"You're the only jackass around here Hiwatari......." Kai glares ahead, a figure appears in the furthest corner, apparently, he came through a door that blended into the wall. Almost like a secret door, Kai notes it down in his mind, for later usage.

"You're in a dead end Kai, I've basically got your life in my hands, but you're still acting like an arrogant bastard. When will you learn to just.................give up?" The guy chuckles to himself, he slowly walks out of the shadow in the corner, and into the chandelier light. Kai realised one thing instantly.

He didn't know this friggin' bastard.

"Who the HELL are you!?" Kai had no intentions of keeping his feelings of hate locked inside him.

"Me? I'm a normal guy Hiwatari, the name's...............Haruki."

"You must be thick shit, 'cause kidnapping people ain't a normal thing to do." A punch collided with Kai's left cheek; one of the men holding him had hit him. It was sudden and unexpected; Kai could already feel the bruising cheek and the metallic taste he swirled around in his mouth. Blood.

"Tsk-tsk, you should also learn to be polite when you need to beg for your life Hiwatari." Haruki took a few steps towards Kai, his hands were held together behind his back, he looked like a normal person. He was wearing a black suit, black shirt, with a metallic red tie. His hair was neatly gelled back, a strong blonde colour. He was now standing right in front of him; Kai could actually smell the aftershave the guy was wearing.

"You know Hiwatari? You've got a lot of spunk in you." Haruki's leg slammed into Kai's chest, sending him to land backwards. Kai gasped for air, his chest was numb from the pain but he felt the wind knocked out of him. His hands were still tied up, so he couldn't properly defend himself. All he could do was curl up on his side, he looked weak, pathetic, but he couldn't help it, the pain.....

".............I Hate Spunk." He walks up to him, crouching down, he yanks up Kai's hair, making his face close to his.

"Open your eyes and –look- at me you bastard." Painfully, Kai opened his eyes, noticing it for the first time; Haruki's eyes were blue, an ice cold blue.

"You think you're so clever Kai, you think you're the smartest ass in the world. But in fact, you're not!" He violently slams his head onto the floor; Kai suppresses all urges to just scream out in pain, he didn't want to let this psycho to get any satisfaction. Black dots swarmed over his vision, his mind was stunned from the collision.

"You're just a fucking retard who –thinks- you're all that!" Haruki proceeded to kick him more in his chest and stomach. Receiving each blow, Kai could only lay there on the floor, the more kicks he got, the more blood that came into his mouth. Every strike, Haruki swore at him.

"Bastard!" –Kick-

"Son of a bitch!" –Kick-

"You Stupid FUCK!" –Crack! - Kai yelled out in pain, that was definitely a fracture in one of his ribs.

Fortunately, they didn't want Kai dead. The kicks and insulting stopped soon after, but it did leave Kai near unconsciousness. He could hardly feel his mid-body; he could hardly move his legs. But his vision was still able, barely.

"Count yourself lucky jackass." Haruki straightened out his jacket, brushing off imaginary dust. He walked away, leaving Kai curled on his side, still on the floor. Kai's mind faltered, the conversation Haruki had with his men were muffled, Kai couldn't feel the heavy footsteps the men took to walk over to him, he couldn't feel the strain on his neck as they yanked him up by his hair, all he knew was that he was being dragged out of the office.

As the door closed behind the men, Haruki growled in annoyance. He ran his hand over the red stained carpet area, standing up, he brought his hand up towards his face and sniffed the fresh blood. Smirking, he walks over towards his desk, while getting out a tissue from his jacket and wiping his fingers. He presses a single button on his telephone, and leans in towards it.

"I request a clean up of my office carpet please, ASAP." He releases the button and sits in his chair, examining the rumpled tissue.

"Heh, Hiwatari, You were always different from the others, even your blood is different......" He smirked to himself, alone in the office.

------------------------------After some hours, we go to Kai, back in the cell-----------------------------

Groaning, Kai attempted to sit upright. His body ached all over, as if he was trampled by a herd of elephants and then been scavenged by lions. He knew one thing though; he was lying on his back, on the floor of the cell, where he was in the first place. Painfully, he bought one arm up to his face and looked at it. There were a few splatters of dry blood stains, and even more creases, but at least the hand cuffs were off. His chest stung the most, looking down; he spotted the top half of his shirt undone. He pushes himself against the wall and sits upright, getting a better look at himself, he realises they had bandaged him up. His chest and abdomen had all been bandaged up, showing neither bruises nor wounds. He felt the side of his cheek; he swore at the pain that suddenly stung on his face, yep, there was definitely a bruise there.

Buttoning up to keep warm, he looks around his cell. A plate of food was left just outside of the cell; Kai suspected they were going to keep him alive for something more important than just to beat the living crap out of him. Staggering over, he kneels down........._......I guess I should get more energy................_ He places one hand on the door of the cell, about to reach forward to the food.

The cell door rattled.

Staring at it, Kai thought it would be too good to be true. He stood upright, placing one hand on the door; he pushes it ever so slightly. Indeed, it was like a dream, the cell door slowly swung open.

.........................._impossible............/It's happening isn't it?! It's possible!!_

Kai chose to believe that little voice in his mind, he looked up and down the corridor; there was still a camera moving from side to side. That would definitely alert the guards.

..........................._..Who cares?!_

Kai made a run for it; he darted down the corridor with all his energy and into the lift. He pressed the button for level 6 just like the men had done, robotically, the lift doors closed and began to ascend upwards. As the lift gradually travelled up, Kai's stomach began to feel the same, he didn't know if he was sick that he got the crap beaten out of him or if he was nervous. Either way, he couldn't go back now, he had to get out and get Saskia.

The doors opened.

* * *

You like??? –VERY- sorry for late update! I've been working –really- hard on it! Just had a minor writer's block, that's all! -.-;;; Please Read and Review!! 


End file.
